The Official 76th Hunger Games
by Reddun
Summary: Send Your Own Tribute to... The 76th Hungergames, based after the time where the rebellion has ended and the Capitol children are sent into the games. SYOT OPEN! Check Latest Chapter!
1. Prolouge

SYOT

Send Your Own Tribute

Back story:

The odds were not in their favor. It wasn't their fault that they were in the Rebellion of the Mockingjay. Overall, it wasn't their fault that they decided to show up on the day of the choice to make all the Capitol children participate in the games that were infamous in Panem.

They were all stuck after their soldier groups were stopped by pods that stopped their individual crew, leaving them in the Capitol. They had been found, each of them all around the Capitol area. Treated as prisoners, they were sentences to the "76th Hunger Games," where every adolescent child ranging in ages 12-18 were sent into a new arena. Now it is the day they enter the trains, off to the isolated training center, a new building.

 _Courtesy of Your Capitol_

I am only adding three (maybe four) tributes that are submitted, and submitting two of my own. (They won't be OP) This story is about your characters! I will carry this story through weekly! So send in characters using form on next page by PM and/or Review!

Send in questions by PM or Review

-Reddun


	2. Character Form

Full Name (First, Middle, and Last):

Age:

Height:

Hair Color:

District:

Personality:

Skin Color (No Racism Intended, I Apologize For Possible Offenses Taken):

Eye Color:

Clothing tribute would wear on a regular basis:

Clothing worn by tribute on day of interview:

(New and Improved) Chariot Enterance clothing (Prepare for a mess):

·Social Life Information

Note- If the person is feceased, say so

Character's Bestfriend (If they have one):

Character's Friends/Acquaintances (Leave Blank If None):

Father:

Mother:

Sibling(s):

(Potential) Love Interest(s):

Other Social Information:

·Games Information

Weapon of Choice:

Skills:

Fatal Flaw:

Way You Would Want to Die:

Weakness:

Strong? Physically or Mentally?:

Brave to Face Danger?:

OTHER INFORMATION THAT IS VITAL TO YOUR SURVIVAL:

·Games Information, Think Like A Tribute

You are in a need of an alliance, you can trust one person, from one district. Which district would you choose?

You are forced into a love situation by the other tributes and the tribute that shows obvious interest for you, how do you react to this person when you find them unarmed in the games?

Your family was there with you until the last possible moment they were allowed. Soon you win the games and go home, but your family is no where to be found, what do you do?

You are asked questions for the interview, how do you respond?

You are taken to a room to meet your people who were placed in your "District," they are all like you. How do you respond?

PLEASE ADD ALL IMPORTANT INFORMATION I MAY OF FORGOTTEN OR YOU MUST LET ME KNOW!:


	3. Example

Full Name (First, Middle, and Last): Conway Cypress Reidar

Age: 14

Height: 5'7"

District: 7

Hair Color: black

Skin Color (No Racism Intended, I Apologize For Possible Offenses Taken): Deathly Pale

Eye Color: Hunter Green

Clothing tribute would wear on a regular basis: a navy blue shirt and black

Clothing worn by tribute on day of interview: brown dress suit and a steak of green in his hair

(New and Improved) Chariot Enterance clothing (Prepare for a mess): Gold Medallion, Blood-stained, black shorts and sleeveless shirt, no shoes

·Social Life Information

Note- If the person is deceased, say so

Character's Bestfriend (If they have one): None

Character's Friends/Acquaintances (Leave Blank If None):

Father: Deacon Alliway Reidar

Mother: Abigor Naquish Reidar (Deceased)

Sibling(s): Dewitt Red(wood) Reidar (Older Brother), Dakota Cedar Reidar (Older Sister)

(Potential) Love Interest(s): Has No Love Life

Other Social Information:

·Games Information

Weapon of Choice: Knife

Skills: Not a lot of skills, could possibly create a trap or way of Fishing

Fatal Flaw: Fear of Everything

Way You Would Want to Die: Suicide

Weakness: Having no one to talk to drives him insane

Strong? Physically or Mentally?: Mentally strong, smart

Brave to Face Danger?:No

OTHER INFORMATION THAT IS VITAL TO YOUR SURVIVAL: Conway has a fear of fire after his Mother's death by flame. If Conway is alone, he will create noise to comfort himself.

·Games Information, Think Like A Tribute

You are in a need of an alliance, you can trust one person, from one district. Which district would you choose? District 7, trust your family and those sorted into your district

You are forced into a love situation by the other tributes and the tribute that shows obvious interest for you, how do you react to this person when you find them unarmed in the games? Help the person even if they tried to make me love them. Yet my help wouldn't extend to show any love. There is no love in this world.

Your family was there with you until the last possible moment they were allowed. Soon you win the games and go home, but your family is no where to be found, what do you do? Search for them, but keep a low profile.

You are asked questions for the interview, how do you respond?

"This was an interview?" Asked Conway as he nervously looked at the crowd of his fellow members of war that had abandoned him.

You are taken to a room to meet your people who were placed in your "District," they are all like you. How do you respond? Plan alliances with the ones who should be trusted.

PLEASE ADD ALL IMPORTANT INFORMATION I MAY OF FORGOTTEN OR YOU MUST LET ME KNOW!:


	4. Chapter 1: Sealily

**Sealily P. Jackson, District 4**

 _ **Chapter 1: They Promised**_

I don't know why they hired me for the war. I couldn't see the reason they would need a blind girl. Well I am here now and there is no turning back.

 **-Vacant Street of Capitol-**

"Sealily! Quick!" yelled the only surviving member of my group of the rebellion.

"There is not anything, Sam, quit worrying." I responded jokingly as I reloaded my gun.

"A pod, it's activa-" Sam called.

 _No Sound_

 _No Sight_

 _I will lose one_

 _And get one back_

The words echoed through my mind as I felt the rush and pain of the explosion. Feel the blood. Hear the greif. Smell the fire. Yet my sight was gone.

My ears rang over and over.

 _This is the end, right?_

 **-Capitol Hospital-**

I shivered, I was alive. _How Great,_ I thought as I moved my arms, hands. I felt the soft linen that created the soft platform where I lay.

"Sam?" I whispered into what I knew as darkness.

My hands moved to a hard box and my fingers slid across the top of it. I found a circle and pushed it. I heard a beeping that ignited from the strange box.

I heard a pair of feet shuffle into my unit, "Ah yes, alive. A test, yes okay. Do you hear my voice?"

I shook my head.

"Okay, good, positive starts! Now how many fingers am I holding up?"

"Three?"

"Finally communication! But... wait... You can't see my fingers?"

"I see darkness."

"Ahh, I know how to help that," I felt the person who owned the soft, girl voice, hand me a bottle. "Drink this."

I sipped from the large bottle that I couldn't fully know what it was. I began to see white, blue, and green. More colors, shapes, and figures formed.

"Thank you," I said.

A girl with an army suit, a medic spoke to me, "No problem, train leaves at Noon, get up and get ready!"

 **-Train to Isolation Island-**

I checked to make sure I had all my bags as I stepped on, then I remebered, they had gotten my bags. I stared out the window of my compartment, looking at the black, poisoned ocean. I heard a knock on the door as I jumped in alert.

"Come in," I said, feeling for my gun. My gun. Sam. I forgot them.

"All the other seating areas are full, me and my brother, can we sit here for the ride?" asked a girl with a boy behind her. He was maybe my age, his hair was shaded black and poked up from his head. The girl was older, long hair and grey eyes.

"S-sure," I moved over on the bench seat, but both sat across from me.

"Do you know where we are heading?" Asked the boy to me in a light tone. "My name is Conway Cypress Reidar, most call me Con. My sister here is Dakota Cedar Reidar, she is very unsocial."

"Sealily, that is my name. We are going to what they called, 'Isolation Island.' Also, can you see in black and white too?" I asked them.

"Uhh... last time I checked, no." Answered Conway.

"What do you think Isolation Island is like?"

"Maybe a paradise for the heroes of the war?"

"Doesn't sound like it."

"We'll see soon enough don't you think?"

"Yeah, so..."

"So..."

"Don't you guys get it," piped in Dakota, "We are being sent to die. We are already, _dead_."


	5. Chapter 2: Conway

Conway's POV

My sister was always negative and dark. Ever since she and I were taken ("Correction: Stolen") from District 7, Dakota refuses to be happy. Looking at her now in this dim light of the hospital room we shared, I would not say she attempted change.

Dakota had a picture in her shaky, pale hands. Her mutters and curses were directed toward our backstabbing brother, father, and mother. Her rare tears were dedicated to Fish, her best friend, whom she left behind.

Her actions entertained me, learning new words that I probably shouldn't use in public. Even though she cried, I was interested as how her emotions quickly changed and turned into cold, violent yelling.

"What is that picture?" I asked as she looked up at me and moved her hazel brown hair out of her eyes.

Now she focused her grey, dead eyes on me. I felt as if my soul was being stolen and sent done under. After many moments, she began to speak, "It isn't for you."

"Then who is in the picture," I rephrased.

My sister looked to the ground as a woman walked in. She seemed to be a nurse because she had no battle gear or some sort of assault rifle, that was good. Her cloths were naturally-colored red, not blood, I came to find. Her hair was a light grey, she must be old.

"Come on, we shouldn't waste! There is a train to be caught!" Her sing-song voice lacked a baritone sound, all that was there was happiness. Or at least that what her crooked smile said.

«»

"There's no open compartments," I complained as I followed my sister down a narrow passageway as the cart we boarded rattled.

"Not right now," Dakota sneered coldly as she lead the way.

"What did the walls do to you?" I asked jokingly, "no reason to beat 'em up or anything."

"I am not beating the walls, just angry." She spat.

"Is it because of... that guy." I teased her blandly, knowing I crossed the line.

That was when my sister stopped and turned around, a look of a murderer's on her face. She pointed her index finger to my neck, "I swear Conway Cypress Reidar, if you say his name- actually, just don't! I will kill you if the loneliness at where we are going doesn't kill you first! He is dead, and when one is dead physically or mentally, we do not mention there name. You saw it all, you heard it all, he was put to death by them. Where we are, it is not the same! Maybe if they hold off his execution, he will watch us die on the television. These people are so cruel, they might have a special film crew to remake our death into a lesson for infants! I loved him, he is dead!"

She spun back around and knocked at the door on her left side.

"Come in," said a female voice as Dakota opened the door as I saw a girl with beautiful chestnut hair, kind of ombré (I learned that word from my mom, a fan of fashion). Then I met her one of a kind hazel eyes and I began talking to her, after asking her where we were headed, the conversation soared off.

"... We are already, dead." Dakota interrupted rudely.

I saw a glint of fear in Sealily's eyes after Dakota spoke, ruining a perfectly great, amazing, and perfect- did I say that already?- conversation.

"Actually, we are going to be fine, all of us are going to make it out alive and be happy and shit," I defended, the curse turning sour in my mouth.

"No. We. Are. Not. You may as well call us dead. Isolation means no one, zero people. Except all of these Capitol brats who aren't used to hell yet!" Dakota responded harshly.

I turned my glance to my sister on the right of the bench seat we shared. I didn't want to be here at all, so I stood up and moved to the other seat, sitting next to the girl I just met rather than Dakota. "I apologize for my sister," I whispered to her, "she has been a bit insane ever since she lost her best friend, Fish, shom she was in love with."

Sealily looked scared as she moved away from me and just blankly stared at me, seeing it from the corner of my eye as I switched my view out the window.

I saw both of my fellow train rider's reflections in the window, Dakota had her picture, Sealily... She seemed to be concerned and terrified of me. Was I the monster of this crisis? No. It was Dakota who was the beast. But then...

"What do you think he would've done for you in this situation?" I asked my emotional, hard-to-find-out sister who was focused on the small paper that held many memories.

"He would make everything better than it is now. Turn all this dark into more light because so far, all I see is blood and I am tired all the red." My sister muttered.

"So you love him?"

" _Loved,_ it is past tense, he's not here."

"But if he was?"

"Life wouldn't be a synonym with crap." retorted Dakota.

 **Author's Note:**

 **SpottedClawWintSpottedClawWinterclan: I am a dark person naturally. That is what life has done to me.**

 **PixelsShattered: Wondering where this is going? Stay tuned, things will get crazy. And of course everyone noticed the last line, it is itfamiliar cliffhanger with new meaning to it.**

 **Songs I listened to while writing: Animal I Have Become ~Three Days Grace; Get Busy Living or Get Busy Dying ~Fall Out Boy; Welcome to the Black Parade ~My Chemical Romance; Lost ~Michael Bublé; The Phoenix ~Fall Out Boy; Someday ~Nickelback**

 **I apologize for this story being a bit demented, dark, and deep. I write when something happens to me that drives me mad. I also am at a loss for sleep.**

 **I only update when I am at my Grandma's House because she has good wifi.**

 **I try as often as I can to update for you guys, I promise I won't give up on this story, trust that statement. ALSO! I need one more MALE tribute! If someone could create one and send me a completed form, that would help. (Possibly Around Dakota's Age)**

 **IMPORTANT QUESTION: Should I do Dakota's Point of View... or Fish's?**

 **Choose one and comment it!**


	6. Chapter 3: Pix

"I'm sorry Pix, I have to go. I will try all I can to get back, then we would be living in gold." said my best friend, peacekeepers were beginning to make their way to us.

"Try to win, I believe in you." I whispered as she nodded, then the peacekeepers pushed me out of the way. That peacekeeper and the other took my best friend by the arms and she accepted it. She walked along at the rushed pace with them.

Her name shouldn't have been called for this.

···

 **Fastforward to Train... *whoosh***

How did I get stuck with these rowdy people? I think my first mistake was letting them in my compartment.

I tried to keep my distance. Don't get me wrong though, I am no germ freak. I just don't enjoy being near this amount of people.

"The ride will be over soon," I told myself as I closed my eyes and attempted to find sleep. After a few minutes, I gave up. Sleep was not being my friend right now.

There was nothing to do on this train except looking and the window that's veiw was block with some kind of black mess. Not paper, uh... no, I am clueless. Whatever the substance was, it was definitely strong and not going anywhere.

"Where would you rather be, Pix?" I asked myself silently, though it wasn't like the others would hear me.

"District 7, running, without distractions, with my mom and dad," I whispered as I avoided tears of missing everything.

Yet then, I noticed something. All of these people here in this compartment with me...

Where the hey are they doing here without parents?

I wondered why they were here, where they were going, and... where are their parents?

No, go to sleep and wait thus out, until there is more people who are authority like, then ask questions, find... everyone, where?

I fell into sleep, who greeted me like a friend.

 **Author's Note: This one was short, I am sorry, but the next update will be a list of names, and other stuff. So yeah...**

 **Until next time!**

 **(Next update in about an hour)**

 **By the way, I am on break and at my grandma's house so update frequency will spike up over the week.**

 **Thanks for all of your support!**

 **-Red**


	7. Main Characters List

Character List and Songs that basically are their personality:

(In order of appearance in story)

Sealily Pearl Jackson: It's Not My Time -3 Doors Down

Conway Cypress Reidar: Nobody's Hero -Black Veil Brides

Dakota Cedar Reidar: Get Busy Living or Get Busy Dying -Fall Out Boy

Fake It -Seether

Headstrong -Trapt

Pix Arvis Evansdale: I Just Wanna Run -The Downtown Fiction

Jonah "Fish" Roser: Second Chance -Shinedown

Vince Jason Godric: Never Gonna Be Alone -Nickelback

Soldier -Gavin DeGraw


	8. Chapter 4: Gamemaker

A 17 year old boy looked out from the window of his room the Rebels had so generously gave him. His face held a blank expression as a draft of wind blew on his short, matted black hair. His eyes were bloodshot, hiding the true color of a faded black. Under his eyes was bruises, making him look extremely pained. No suprise, he was.

His mind shifted off of her all day, then there was this hour, when he was alone. But a gamemaker was never alone, cameras were all over the white room. Were they watching him break down over the girl he lost? His bestfriend?

Yes, they were cruel. Yes, they mistaked the three of them for Capitol children. No, he didn't understand why.

An alarming jolt surged through him when he heard a loud, booming voice from the intercom system throughout the building.

"ALL GAMEMAKERS REPORT TO THE GAMEMAKING LAB!"

He stood up and looked out the window one last time and turned, began walking, and left. His hand holding scratches, scars, bruises, and a picture of her and her younger brother. Those were who he was searching for and would save.

Too bad gamemakers didn't know everything.

 **Author's Note: Thanks for entering your characters, this story wouldn't be possible without any of you guys**

 **So guess who this is**

 **QUESTION THAT NEEDS TO BE ANSWERED: Should I make a Dakota chapter from her point of view?**

 **Also, the other characters are almost at the Training Center, yay!**

 **Or is it not a happy occasion...**


	9. Chapter 5: TrainingTribute Center

**The Training Center Description and Somewhat Verbal/Grammatical Map**

The area looked like a broken down jail. It was grey, had a stony outside that was cracked, and was surrounded by water that looked green, poisoned. There were no windows at all and the roof was as a domes. (Basically a tall rectangular building with a dome on top.

On the topmost floor (floor 15) was where the weapons and trainging obstacles were. There were no survival stations where you would learn wilderness skills. The floor is a cracked black tile and has some blue mats. There are locked doors that lead to the roof and the roof has a ladder up to the top of the dome.

On the 14th floor, there is a cafeteria-sort area. It is a long table and each table is divided by age, not district. The Ghost is the one who delivers the food. It is called The Ghost because no one knows what brings in the food after the training and in the mornings and evenings. It is also called The Ghost because the food is very bland, almost like... it isn't there...

Anyway...

The District floors have the same setup, but different themes.

The Setup: Each floor has a main room where the visitors from other district rooms (rarely) can come and meet with people from that district. It is not reccomended. There are also some broken down, old couchs that were originally white but now are dirtied and blood stained. The floors also have two large rooms that divide girls from boys. No age divisions. The large rooms have metal beds (District 7 rooms have old wooden beds) all are bunk beds with white pillows and one white blanket. There are 5 fans spread out randomly around the room, each provide light and wind. The flooring is a grey tile with multiple cracks that can cut your foot.

Themes of Main Character's Districts:

District 4: The Main Room is painted navy blue and the flooring is ocean blue that is tiled, to make fun of the people sorted into the district.

District 7: The Main Room is painted hunter green and the floor is made of chipped, old, and dark-shaded oak wood, with random flickers of bright green. The Sleeping Areas' flooring is the same as the other tiled Sleeping Areas, but the bunk beds are crafted from broken down oak planks. Again, to insult the ones sorted to the floor.

District 12: The Main room is painted black and the flooring is tile which is colored grey.

The 1st floor is where the tributes are formally introduced by the President herself. This floor also acts as the Main Room for all the districts. Not many go here on freetimes. It has black, cracked tile and broken, grey, and rocky walls.

The transportation method to each floor is an elevator that is creaky and old and the only way of opening and closing the door is manually shutting a cage like door that rolls up and down. The only escape is jumping off the roof, but below is the water that can kill you in under 5 seconds.

Nothing left to describe.

If there is things you are wondering about, don't be afraid to ask.

I am ready to write, this time from the Training/Tribute Center.

President's Speech is up next!

By the way, the 76th Hunger Games now involves children ages 3-18 years old. Yes, I am cruel.


	10. Chapter 6: President Paylor

The herds of children, ranging from ages 3-18 were directed out of the train forcefully by guards with riot shields, the guards being heavily armored with shining white iron.

After a half an hour, all the tributes were rounded up into the first floor of the Training/Tribute Center. In the room, the President, yes, the president herself, stood, awaiting the silence. After a few gunshots fired into the air, everyone was quiet, even the crying babies in some of the tribute's arms.

President Paylor looked up and smiled. Then, her speech began:

"Hello everyone, I see you have arrived in the best of health thanks to our nurses

and doctors of the Capitol. You are probably wondering why you are here and where

you are at, of course I have answers. Unfortunately, victors of previous Hunger Games

have decided to recreate the Hunger Games with Capitol children, as their act of fairness.

I do support this, but I am also on your side. Now, everyone has already been assigned to a district that matches you and only you as a tribute. If you would look to your wrist, a number, from one to thirteen has been permanently drawn onto it. That is your district

and each have a floor. The Training Area is the top floor, below that is the Dining Hall where the tables are divided by age. Please do not adventure into rooms of the districts that aren't yours. Though after tomorrow, the room we all are in now, will be your Common Room where you may freely conversate. Everything here is recorded on video and may be televised. I believe you will understand your schedules and everything else in the morning. You will all stay and live here until the day you are called. May peace be with you. I assure you everything will be alright-"

A girl's maniac laugh interrupted the speech. She had hazel brown hair, grey eyes, oh so painful grey eyes. President Paylor seemed to notice that, stopping her speech to see what she would do. Not entertained, but Paylor was concerned.

"This has been said so many times that I'm not sure if it, matters!" The deathly pale girl yelled in a rhythmic tone, still a bit crazed.

"What has been said so many times," Paylor calmly asked, the gaurds glares switching between her and the hollering girl.

"We will make it back he said, We'll be fine he said, You will be alright you say!" The girl said madly, "you know what I think?" The girl shot the middle finger to the President. A teenage boy with black hair ran over to her and pulled her hand down, stepping on her foot aswell.

"I honetly apologize for my sister, she is going through... rough times. Having her moments, you know, please do not punish her." He pleaded solidly.

Paylor understood, she spoke once more, "very well, everyone proceed to your district rooms you have been sorted to."

As everyone began to file out, the President's glance fell onto two girls, one with black hair, the other with chestnut. Her sights also landed on the brother and sister duo who were being trailed by another teenage boy with black hair as well.

President Paylor called over a guard and whispered to the guard, "keep the cameras on them."


	11. Chapter 7: Everette

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I heard the girl who yelled out in the middle of the speech's brother as she stood next to him and I behind them.

"Stating the facts, Conway," she spat coldly, exhausted.

I looked at my wrist again, 12, it read. I looked up again and remembered the looks of all the other children when the girl yelled out. The memory made me laugh, and just knowing she was infront of me.

I paused and hesitated for a second, then I tapped her on the shoulder, "That was pretty great, rebellion and all." She turned around and looked at me as the blooded rushed to my face.

"Thanks, name is Dakota, District Seven, rebel." She said in a mocking tone as I shivered.

Her brother elbowed her, she sighed, "sorry if I may have scared you."

"Me scared? Nah, never. Of course not! Yeah! Yep, okay." I stuttered, coming off worse then I expected to. I closed my eyes and straightened up, "My name is Everette, District Twelve."

Her brother spoke next, "My name is Conway, District Seven, Dakota is my sister."

I nodded as the elevator came to a stop at the eighth floor, Seven. Dakota grabbed the handle of the gate-like divider and pulled it up, opening a passageway to her and her brother's floor. "Nice meeting you," she said as her brother exited aswell as another girl and Dakota herself.

I smiled as the door fell shut and the elevator began moving again. I looked around, I was the only one left and I was going to the topmost of the district floors. What a waste of the power this elevator requires, was he worth this much? Probably so if this is how it is.

I spent my time staring at the passing floors, counting each as it crossed. I admit I was bored, uninterested in whatever awaited me. But a new start? I am not sure what it is like outside of this, all I remember is that, train. Forget that, this must be good, the good life, the better life! Yes, I am sure it is, abandon my worries, this is okay.

I felt paranoid when the elevator stopped and I had to open the door of the transportation unit and walked down a hall that soon opened up into a room. District Twelve's room looked like a dark, dark place. Only because of the black paint on the walls and flooring that probably wouldn't be safe to walk on barefoot, it honestly looked sharp. As I maneuvered across the room, avoiding the couched I saw two doors, one to the left and one to the right. A strange feeling came over me, a voice ringing in my ears, 'Go,' it demanded, 'right door! Right door!'

I trusted the voice and walked to the specific door and opened it, walking in. The room I entered into was large, had rickety old fans that moved at a dangerous speed, making the area cold. Its walls and flooring were the same as the room he had came from. The only difference was this place being lined with multiple metal bunk beds, each with its own stained, white pillow and one sheet to match. I chose to go to the first bed I saw and crashed on the bottom bunk.

'Are you prepared Everette?' asked the voice in my head.

"Ready as I ever be," I said to myself, then feeling like a total idiot as I noticed how I had someone sleeping on the top bunk and other boys of all ages filed into the room, heard me, and stared, some laughed. I decided to sleep to avoid the criticism.


	12. Minor Character Form

Minor Character Forms

(NEED MINOR CHARACTERS!)

Name:

Age:

Personality:

Appearance:

District:

Will die in bloodbath? If yes, how?

Friend or Enemy with one of the main characters? If so, who?

Other Vital Information? Let me know EVERYTHING.


End file.
